Yugioh GX: Dueling Isn't Everything Anymore
by Anime Goddess and Protector
Summary: A brand new story about Jaden Yuki's Twin sister Airland. A special young girl who proves that no matter how much Jaden loves dueling, she will never be him and what is really important. JadenAlexis SyrusOC BastionJasmine MindyChaz An: IT'S DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO GX, If I ever did, I would jump for joy, then introduce my OC in this fanfic to the show. But, I will never do that and I don't own YGO GX. And I will also never meet Wayne Grayson either. Life doesn't like me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New Feelings

"Oh man! That means I lose!" Syrus Truesdale exclaimed looking embarrassed.

"That's right!" Airland Yuki exclaimed and she began cleaning up the table where they had been dueling.

Ever since Ailrand arrived at the Duel Academy, she and Syrus had become as thick as thieves. You see, Airland was Jaden Yuki's twin sister. She had the same brown eyes, same shade of brown hair, she had caramel through out it and it stopped at her waist. She was only a tad bit taller than Syrus (so is everyone else at the Academy...) and she loved to duel with her spellcaster deck. But, unlike her brother, dueling wasn't her life. She had other talents too. Like she was an excellent singer, she could give great advice, and she loved spending time with her friends. One more thing about her, she's a Slifer Red Student and she dorms with Jaden and Syrus and Chumly.

"I can't believe how fast I lost." Syrus muttered watching Airland closely.

"You were better than last time. You didn't freak out as fast." Airland pointed out grinning.

"Thanks... I think." muttered Syrus looking confused.

"No problem. Now, how much longer until my dopy brother gets back?" Airland asked sitting back down.

"Uh... an hour and fifteen minutes." Syrus replied checking his watch.

"What's he doing anyway?" Airland asked curious.

"Uh... something with Bastion I think." Syrus said thinking hard.

"What are we gonna do now? We've dueled three times, watched all of our Yugi Moto documentries, played Find Jaden's Journel four times, and had an arguement about Dark Magician Girl." Airland asked naming off the things they had done.

"Um... we could listen to music." Syrus guessed.

"All I got is Michelle Branch." replied Airland.

"How about you practice for the talent show?" suggested Syrus.

Airland had recently entered the Duel Academy Talent Show. She was going to sing a lot of songs. One was a solo, and the others with Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis. Alexis was her closest female friend at the Duel Academy. And Airland didn't like Mindy very much. Airland shook her head as a response.

"If I hear anymore of those songs, I'm gonna go balistic. How about we get our weekend homework out of the way?"

"That's all we really have left." Syrus replied and he grabbed his homework.

They worked in silence for about ten minutes, that's when Airland threw down her pencil, ran to the bookcase, pulled off a black book from the shelf and opened it. It was a hollow book! Filled with Gummi Worms! She took the entire stash with her as she sat down and put it inbetween her and Syrus.

"How do you stay so thin? And how do you keep such a great complexion?" Syrus asked.

"Dunno. I guess I get it from mom. Jaden and you are the only ones who know about my junk food addiction."

Airland was not very personal about herself with the guys, so she wasn't offended when Syrus asked that question.

"I can't believe your parents still don't suspect it." Syrus commented.

"Hey, they didn't suspect that I was spending all of my allowance on rare spellcasters either." Airland pointed out.

"Airland... where did they get your name?" Syrus asked really curious.

"How am I suppossed to know Sy! Where in the world did they get Jaden's name!"

"It was just a question!"

"Sorry..." Airland whispered quietly looking at her deck.

"Hey, let's finish our homwork and have one last duel."

"Okay... I'm up for it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden opened his dorm door quietly. Chumly was off with his dad somewhere so Syrus and Airland were the only two there. He spotted Syrus asleep at a small table and Airland curled up in a ball near the front door. She woke up when Jaden accidently stepped on her hand. She let out a cry of pain and surprise.

"Watch it!" she hissed sitting up.

"How'd you get there anyway?" Jaden demanded quietly.

"I think I fell outta my chair..." she replied and they laughed.

"Remember when we used to share a room?" Jaden said closing the door and sitting next to her.

"Yeah... we used to always roll outta bed and try scaring each other." Airland said then giggled. "And when we tried out the bunk bed, you had an accident the night you had the top bunk and it sunk through the mattress."

"I still remember your screams of surprise and grossed outness." Jaden said then added. "Sorry about that."

"And then when I had that slumber party and you had your slumber party, both groups kept trying to kill each other."

"And finally mom left our cousin in charge before she and dad left to get some sleep in a hotel."

"That was so much fun, because in the end, we ended up combining our slumber parties together."

"Why don't we ever do stuff like that anymore?" Jaden asked quietly.

"I guess it's because we got older. You started liking girls and I started getting intrested in my singing and dancing and giving advice. I guess we just grew apart." Airland whispered hugging her knees.

"Remember in second grade when your hair was short?"

"Yeah, no one could tell us apart. They called us Jaden-or-Airland."

"And when the Valentines day party came, a boy asked me to dance! He thought I was you."

"I'm glad you got your hair styled after that and I let mine grow out."

"Hey... Sis."

"Yeah..."

"Why do you think we have Duel Spirits?"

"Because we're special."

"Out of all the girls in the world, Airland, I'm glad _you're_ my twin sister."

"Same here Jay."

"You've never had a nickname huh?"

"Nope. The best one anyone could come up with is Air or Land. Airland sounds prettier."

They sat in silence and listened to the crickets outside. Finally Jaden spoke again.

"You know, I haven't told you a secret in over three years." Jaden said realizing how long it's been.

"Same here." was Airland's reply.

"Can I tell you a secret now?" asked Jaden grinning.

"Sure, if I can tell you one of mine." Airland said the same way.

"We'll take an oath never to tell." Jaden began.

"Unless we have permission to." finished Airland and they hooked pinkies.

"Promise." they said together and Jaden whispered in her ear.

"I think I might love Alexis."

So, Airland whispered in his ear.

"I think Syrus is really cute and I want to go to the Halloween Hop with him."

Afterwards, they carried the almost knocked out Syrus to his bunk, Jaden climbed into Chumly's, and Airland climbed into Jaden's, with pleasent dreams filling their heads and a new day awaiting in the morning...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eggwich! Eggwich!" Jaden chanted happily.

It was Eggwich day, one of Jaden's favorite days ever. So he was up earlier than usual. Airland rolled over sleepily with one brown eye open.

"Knock it off..." she said tired, she pulled a pillow over her head trying to block out the noise.

"Puh-leeze!" Syrus exclaimed from above her.

"Never!" Jaden practically screamed.

The two sleepy roommates finally rolled out of bed. The started the morning routine of each gender leaving so the other could get dressed and ready for the day. (Airland doesn't wear a guys uniform, she wears Slifer sneakers, black capri pants, a white belt with her deck holder, and a normal Blazer like Jaden's. She also wears a white tee shirt underneath it.) When that was finished, Airland pulled her blazer on correctly and they ran off towards the Card Shack for Sandwich Day.

"Man, I can just taste the golden egg of the golden rooster in my mouth." Jaden said.

Syrus and Airland exchanged a look that said 'Should-you-tell-him-or-should-I?' before Airland cleared her throat.

"Uh... bro... Rooster's don't lay eggs... Hens do... Roosters are boys... Like Female woman can, boys cannot give birth, and laying an egg is basically birth..."

"I don't think he heard you." Syrus mouthed to Airland as Jaden practically dove into the Sandwich bin, choosing his sandwich carefully. "Here we go..."

"Down the hatch!" exclaimed Jaden ripping off the wrapper and taking a bite, he got the sick anime look on his face and Airland sweatdropped. Jaden swallowed before telling them what it was. "It was liver and trout."

"Gross!" they exclaimed and watched Alexis pull out one.

"Ew! Onions and Mushrooms and mayo!" she said dropping the sandwich.

"That's a disgusting combination." Syrus commented while Airland stuck her tongue out disgusted. Syrus picked one. "Okay."

"Is that one it?" Airland asked hopefully.

"No, but it's okay. Peanut butter and bananas." Syrus admitted after he had taken a bite. "That's one of your favorites too."

"Please nothing that will make me gross out." Airland muttered as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Is it it?" Jaden asked with a pleading look.

"No, it's shrimp." Airland replied.

"Trade you." Jaden replied holding out his sandwich.

"What are you nuts?" Syrus and Airland said together.

"If I'm trading with anyone it's something I like!" Airland said thoughtfully.

"Wanna trade?" Syrus asked a minute later after looking at his sandwich.

"Okay." Airland replied and they switched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While walking towards the gym to help the dance commitee, Alexis and Syrus began discussing what drinks they didn't like.

"I don't like milk at all." Syrus admitted.

"Join the club." Airland muttered.

"I can't stand Kool-Aid." Alexis replied.

"Thank you!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I can't believe it's almost Halloween." Airland said a minute later as they walked into a mob of people hanging up decorations for the Halloween Hop. "Who's going to the Hop?"

"Me." Jaden and Alexis said together.

"Maybe." Syrus said shrugging.

"Same here. I'd definitely go if I have a date." Airland said shrugging herself.

"Then why not go with me?" Chaz Princeton asked from behind her.

Now, out of all the girls, Chaz had a crush on two. Airland and Alexis. Just their luck if you ask me...

"Uh..." Airland said facing him, her cheeks red.

"She can't!" Syrus blurted out, looking red himself.

"Why not?" Chaz demanded.

"I..." Airland stammered, Jaden and Alexis exchanged a look of confusion.

"She's going with me." Syrus said jumping in.

"She is?" Chaz and Jaden exclaimed.

"I am?" said Airland confused, when did this happen?

"You haven't asked her!" Chaz exclaimed realizing it after hearing Airland say that.

"Airland, do you wanna go with me to the Halloween Hop?" Syrus asked turning to her.

"Sure." she replied kinda confused and flattered.

"Now I did." said Syrus smugly to Chaz.

Chaz stormed off angry while Airland gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks Sy, you saved me from going with that vampire." Airland said thankfully.

"Oh man!" Syrus exclaimed. "That's what my costume is!"

"Attack of the Blue Bats!" Jaden and Airland said together.

"That's not funny." Syrus muttered blushing while Alexis was giggling.

"Sorry." she said and she laughed again.

While Airland smiled at Syrus (who was slowly turning into a new and undiscovered shade of pink and red) she felt a new feeling emerge. She began to rock on her feet and her mind began to race. She woke up out of it when Alexis had pulled her aside.

"What has gotten into you?" she demanded.

"Huh?" Airland said sounding spacey.

"You got this sappy look on your face. Do you like Chaz or something?" Alexis asked and pointed to Chaz, who happened to be in the direction she was looking in.

"What? Gag me much!" Airland shrieked quietly. "If I liked him I would have gone with him to the dance."

"Sorry. Just a guess." apoligized Alexis.

"No, I was just thinking of Sy and the dance." Airland finally said answering Alexis' original question.

"That took a lot of courage." Alexis commented.

"What did?" asked Airland.

"Syrus jumping in like that and inviting you to the dance." she answered.

"Yeah." said Airland thoughtfully.

"Well... we got practice after we work in here. We gotta go over your song." Alexis said changing the subject.

"Okay. I'll be there." Airland replied.

"Good... and by the way. Have you ever worn a dress in your life?" Alexis asked.

"No." Airland said flatly.

"We _so_ need to de_tomboy_ify you Airland."

Airland stuck her tongue out annoyed and made a face. Alexis just rolled her eyes and gave a sisterly smile before they had to run away from Jaden and the glitter glue... That boy needs to get a brain... (Airland's words!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I finished! Yeah! You wanna know what I do for fun? I take pictures of the GX gang and make funny pictures out of them on the Paint program on my computer. I turned Alexis into Airland and she looks really cool! (After I got the right shade of colors from Jaden.) Anyway, please review guys (and girls) Peace Out GX fans! Alos, I'm not trying to be attention hungry.

Anime Goddess and Protector


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO GX, If I ever did, I would jump for joy, then introduce my OC in this fanfic to the show. But, I will never do that and I don't own YGO GX. And I will also never meet Wayne Grayson either. Life doesn't like me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

"Come on! Somebody duel me!" Jaden begged the GX Gang.

"For the last time no!" Airland said annoyed.

"Puh-LEEZE!" Jaden begged getting on his knees.

"Fine!" Airland exclaimed. "But you have to do something if I do."

"Okay, what?" Jaden replied getting up, Bastion and Alexis exchanged a look.

"You have to... play Truth or Dare!"

"No! I hate that game so much!"

"No game, no duel." Airland said flatly.

"Okay..." Jaden said giving in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going easy on ya bro." Airland said activating her duel disc.

"Same here Sis! Get your game on!" Jaden said excited.

Jaden: 4000 Airland: 4000

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and place one card face down!" Jaden exclaimed.

Avian: Atk/1000 Def/1000

"I play Element Magician! Rise up!" Airland said smugly.

Element Magician: Atk/1500 Def/1200

"Then I place down a facedown Jay. And I end my turn!"

"You aren't gonna attack?" Jaden said surprised.

"Might as well save your little Avian for a few turns." Airland said mischeiviously.

"Okay, rise up my Clayman!" replied Jaden.

Clayman: Atk/800 Def/2000

"Then I end my turn." Jaden said.

_What the heck are you planning?_

"I summon the Mystical Elf for defense and throw down another facedown. You're go Jay."

Mystical Elf: Atk/800 Def/2000

"Okay, I summon Sparkman to the field!" Jaden exclaimed brightly.

Sparkman: Atk/1600 Def/1400

"Now attack her Magician with Static shockwave!"

"Not so fast!" Airland cried activating her first card. "I activate the trap card Dobla Passe!"

Jaden: 4000 Airland: 2400

"Now my Magician gets to attack you directly!"

Jaden: 2500 Airland: 2400

"Ow! Take it easy sis!" Jaden said rubbing his shoulder.

"No way! Do something!" Airland ordered.

"Fine, I end my turn." Jaden replied and Airland drew.

"I sacrifice my magician and elf to summon my Limited Edition Dark Magician Girl! Didn't see that coming huh?"

Dark Magician Girl: Atk/2000 Def/1700

"When did you get her?" Jaden cried in disbelief.

"Last month. I ordered it online." Airland replied smugly. "Now DMG, strike that Sparkman!"

Jaden: 2100 Airland: 2400

"And I activate my second trap card! Success Probability 0!" said Airland looking excited.

"What's it do?" Jaden asked.

"It randomly sends two of your fusion monsters to the graveyard!"

"No! Wingman and Thunder Giant!" said Jaden in dismay.

"Perfect." Airland said grinning. "I end my turn big bro!"

"Big Bro? You've never called me that before." Jaden said confused.

"Well, you are fifteen minutes older." Airland pointed out.

"Okay then. I summon Wildheart in defense mode!" said Jaden in return.

Wildheart: Atk/1600 Def/1500

"Do you end?" Airland asked looking impatient.

"For now." Jaden answered looking frustrated.

"Good! Cause I'm gonna activate Monster Reborn! To bring back Wingman!" Airland said holding out her spell card.

Wingman: Atk/2100 Def?

"Now, DMG, attack Avian! And Wingman, strike down Wildheart!" she ordered.

"Uh-oh..." Jaden said as Wingman faced him.

"Now destroy 1600 of his life points!" she commanded not showing any mercy whatsoever.

Jaden: 500 Airland: 2400

"Had enough torture?" She asked her brother as he weakly stood up.

"Not yet! I switch my Clayman into Attack mode!" Jaden exclaimed. "I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Not very smart! DMG Attack Clayman!"

"That was a trap I threw! Mirror Gate!"

"Holy Cow!" Airland exclaimed as her DMG became Jaden's monster. "Jaden!"

Jaden: 500 Ailand: 1200

"Haha. Now what're you gonna do?" Jaden asked tauntingly.

"Attack her with Wingman!" Airland replied.

"What?" Jaden cried out thinking he had found his sister's weakness. "You're still attacking her?"

"Duh! I'm not still seven and still scared of sacrifing my monsters dipstick." Airland said.

Jaden: 400 Airland: 1200

"Now thanks to his ability... well, you're smart, you can figure out the rest." Airland said ending the duel.

Jaden: 0000 Airland: 1200

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pay up." Airland demanded.

"Geez." Jaden muttered as he followed her, Bastion, Chumly, Syrus, and Alexis into the Slifer dorms.

They sat in a circle and Alexis put the bottle in the middle.

"Who goes first?" Jaden demanded.

"You." They all said in unison.

"Okay Jay, truth or dare?" Airland asked.

"Uh... dare."

"Brave soul." Syrus muttered making Jaden worried.

"I dare you to put on a pink tutu and a clown nose and start singing 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'."

"What! Are you serious?"

Airland handed him a pink tutu and Syrus the clown nose. Jaden relunctantly put on the humiliating costume and sang Rudolph. The entire gang was laughing hysterically when he finished. He ripped it off and sat down in a huff and spun the bottle. It landed on Syrus.

"Okay Sy old buddy, truth or dare?"

"Uh... I'll be safe and take truth."

"Is it true you listen to that girly band No Secrets?"

"No!"

"Good, spin."

Syrus landed on Bastion.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll pick dare."

"Okay, I dare you to..." Syrus said and he looked stumped, Airland leaned over and whispered something in his ear and his face lit up instantly. "Act like Dr. Frankenstein and have Jaden be Igor!"

"Okay... how about I sing 'The Monster Mash' also?" Bastion said and he stood up with Jaden.

_I was working in my lab late one night_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster when his slab began to rise_

_and suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the Mash!_

_He did the Monster Mash!_

_The Monster Mash!_

_It was a graveyard smash!_

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" Airland exclaimed and she and Syrus held onto each other laughing their pants off. Jaden had done a great imitation of Igor and Alexis was laughing into a pillow, Chumly was turning red in the face too. Bastion sat down grinning and he spun the bottle. "Crazy..."

"Alexis. Truth or dare."

"I'll be smart and go with truth."

"Will you go to the Halloween Hop with Jaden?"

"Huh? Okay."

"Hey, Jay, Bastion just got you a date." Syrus whispered and Jaden grinned.

"Alexis! Please spin!" Jaden begged.

She spun and it landed on Airland.

"Truth or Dare Miss Yuki."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pretend to make-out with..." Alexis looked at Bastion, Chumly, and Syrus before choosing who. "Syrus. For two minutes..."

"What?" Syrus and Airland screeched making faces. "Ewewewewewewewewewew!"

"It's only pretend." Alexis said tauntingly.

"No way." Airland said flatly.

"You have to." Alexis pointed out.

"No." she said firmly.

"Double dare you." Bastion said joining in.

"No." said replied.

"Triple dog doughnut dare you." Jaden said knowing she would give in.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" she asked.

"Yeah." they replied.

"Sy..." Airland said turning to him with a look that said: 'We-kinda-have-to-or-we'll-never-hear-the-end-of-it.'

"You aren't seriously gonna do this?" he choked out.

She simply began pretending to make-out with him, the others started the timer and watched their faces change from a light pink to a deep scarlet. They were enjoying the embarrassment of Syrus and Airland even though, deep down, Airland liked it. When the timer went off, they scooted as far from each other and avoided each others eyes. Airland spun and landed on Chumly.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you obsessed with Grilled Cheese or not?"

"I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finished! Yes! I love the Monster Mash, but that's all I know of it. Don't you think Bastion would be a good scientist? Okay, so we all know Syrus is going to the dance as a vampire, but what about the rest of the gang? Could you give me some costume idea's please? Please Review my faithful Reviewers! And also, I don't want to seem attention-hungry... so if I do, I'm really sorry...

Anime Goddess and Protector


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO GX, If I ever did, I would jump for joy, then introduce my OC in this fanfic to the show. But, I will never do that and I don't own YGO GX. And I will also never meet Wayne Grayson either. Life doesn't like me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Jealousy Is Not Pretty

"That was weird." Syrus commented when he and Airland were alone. Chumly and Jaden had gone over to the Ra Dorms for the night and Alexis had gone back to her dorm. He was obviously refering to Airland's dare. "It didn't feel like it, but it kinda did."

"That's because our mouths were never touching. Just our bodies."

"I wonder why Alexis dared that?"

"To see how Jaden would react most likely."

"Jaden?"

"He's my big bro. He's very protective over me and he doesn't like me being 'eye-candy' at all."

"Eye-candy? Who says that?"

"The Obelisk boys."

"Oh, like Chaz."

"Thanks again for saving me from that zombie."

"You're welcome."

"Now what?"

"We could watch something on my laptop."

"How about we IM Jay and Bastion and Chumly?"

"Good idea. Hang on a sec."

DMG Lover: Hiya!

"You're username is DMG Lover! Syrus!" Airland exclaimed in shock.

"Hehehe... hey, he replied." said Syrus sheepishly.

Slifer Duelist: Hey Sy old buddy! What's up?

DMG Lover: Nothing Much, Airland and I got bored and thought we should IM you.

Grilled Cheese Psychopath: Have you seen my Grilled Cheese?

Slifer Duelist: Chumly, knock it off. What are you two doing then?

DMG Lover: Hang on, Airland wants to say something. gets off the computer

DMG Lover: (Airland:) I absolutly despise his username Jay.

Slifer Duelist: laughs Well, he is truly in love with a Duel Monster.

Pr. Misawa: I'll say...

DMG Lover: (Airland:) Is that you Bastion?

Pr. Misawa: Of course. smiles

DMG Lover: pulls Airland away from computer annoyed Stop making fun of my love!

DMG Lover: (Airland:) Slaps DMG Lover away from PC and pushes him into closet and blocks entrance Stupid Boy.

Slifer Duelist: Ahh! She's gone crazy! She's on a jealousy rampage!

DMG Lover: (Airland:) I Am Not Jealous firmly

Grilled Cheese Psychopath: Then why'd you lock Syrus in a closet?

DMG Lover: (Airland:) Blushes furiously I am not jealous.

Slifer Duelist: Sure you are, that's why you're thinking about destroying your Limited Edition DMG. I advise you don't.

DMG Lover: (Airland:) Stop it with the Twin Telepathy!

DMG Lover: Yells loudly Somebody get me outta here! It's dark and scary!

Slifer Duelist: Get him out Airland.

DMG Lover: (Airland:) grumbles I'm not jealous... I'm insulted.

Pr. Misawa: Just let him out before he wets himself.

Grilled Cheese Psychopath: You really think he'd do that?

Slifer Duelist: LET HIM OUT!

DMG Lover: (Airland:) Gets up and releases Syrus from the closet. He falls to his face and gives evil glare.

DMG Lover: I'm going to kill your sister Jay.

Slifer Duelist: Touch one pretty hair on her head and I'll kill you.

Pr. Misawa: He's not j/k either.

DMG Lover: TTYL scared

Slifer Duelist: C-ya!

Pr. Misawa: Same here.

Grilled Cheese Psychopath: Where's my grilled cheese?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you." Airland said jealous. "How come even with all the girls at school, you're in love with a card?"

"Because no girl will ever like me!" Syrus exclaimed.

Airland simply stood up and turned on her CD Player. She began to sing her Talent Show song. (I don't own this song.)

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talkin to the rain_

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_And it's been keeping you away_

_So just give me one good reason, _

_Tell me why I should stay_

_Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_Saying things we never meant to say_

_And I_

_Take ya just a little bit_

_I _

_Hold my breath and count to ten_

_I've _

_Been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe in and feel the space between our love_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe every little piece of me, you'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Well it's all so overrated_

_I'm not saying how you feel_

_So you end up watchin' chances fade_

_And wonderin' what's real_

_And I_

_Give you just a little time_

_I _

_Wonder if you realize_

_I've _

_Been waitin' til I see it in your eyes_

_If I just breathe in and feel the space between our love_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe _

_Every little piece of me, you'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Breathe_

_So I whisper in the dark_

_Hopin' you'll hear me_

_Do you hear me?_

_If I just breathe in and feel the space between our love_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe every little piece of me, you'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_Everything is alright if I just breathe_

_Breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour, _

_just talkin' to the rain..._

"Wow, that was really good." Syrus said entranced.

"Well, why don't you go sing it to DMG?" Airland snapped.

"Look, Airland, I'm sorry. But you don't have to get jealous." Syrus said.

(Oops, wrong thing to say.)

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Whoa! Calm down!"

"I will not Syrus! Sheesh! Everyone thinks I'm jealous when I'm not and I just want to..."

She stopped when she saw his look of surprise.

"I... I can't believe this." Syrus stammered

"..."

"You are actually jealous!" he exclaimed feeling cool.

"So? You would get jealous too if I was in love with a Duel Monster!"

"Why are you jealous?" he asked quietly.

"I can't tell you..." she whispered.

"Why not?" Syrus asked.

"I'm not ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"Can we drop it, please?"

"Okay..."

Airland sat down, her cheeks slowly turning back to normal. Syrus sat down on Jaden's bunk looking and feeling confused. He stared at her while she doodled on a sheet of paper and a new thought came to his mind. _What if she liked him?_ He shook his head and discarded the thought. Not knowing he was probably right...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is everyone?" Alexis asked Jaden as she sat down in the Slifer Mess Hall.

"Chumly is most likely about to go to rehab for his grilled cheese issues, Bastion has been singing 'The Monster Mash' for twenty hours, Syrus is now psychotically obsessed with Dark Magician Girl, and Airland is jealous because Syrus is now psychotically obsessed with Dark Magician Girl." Jaden replied before stuffing a sandwich in his mouth and swallowing it.

"Airland's jealous? Of Syrus _and_ a card?" Alexis choked out in surprise.

"Yeah, what is this place coming to?" Jaden replied.

"Syrus making-out with it instead of a girl." Alexis said and he choked on his milk. "Sorry."

"I don't know why Sy can't see that Airland is crazy about him." Jaden said a few seconds later.

"What?" Alexis squeaked dropping her food on the table. "_Airland_ crazy about _Syrus_? Are you sure? Or did you seriously get dueling fatigue from dueling your sister?"

"Okay, she's my sister... I know when she's crazy about something... She's got Syrus on the brain... And your dare really didn't help at all Alexis..." Jaden muttered.

"Oops." Alexis said embarrassed.

"Oops is right... Now Airland is on a jealousy rampage and not talking that much..." Jaden pointed out.

"You really think she likes him?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

"Yep, I do." Jaden said. "She locked him in a closet because his IM name is DMG Lover."

"That boy needs some serious therapy..." Alexis muttered under her breath.

"So does Chumly, but you don't say anything to him..." Jaden replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so now that it's in the air that Airland likes Sy, what are they gonna do? Should they play matchmakers? Or let things go naturally? Tell me in your Review please! Peace out Reviewers, Readers, GX Fans and/or Antifans! And Atilea, stop it with the critizing me!

Anime Goddess and Protector


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO GX, If I ever did, I would jump for joy, then introduce my OC in this fanfic to the show. But, I will never do that and I don't own YGO GX. And I will also never meet Wayne Grayson either. Life doesn't like me...

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed and corrected me on any mistakes I may of had! Yeah, and sorry for the delay! I've had serious writersblockage and I've been helping Jaren with his fanfics and Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever wrote one that I'm totally in love with! And Atilea is becoming nicer, she's been grumpy because she was grounded due to her grades. And if any of you are wondering why there has been so many Jaden twin things, don't ask me! I just had this idea! Okay! On to my fanfic!

Anime Goddess and Protector

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Denial

"Hey, what's that?" Syrus asked when Airland was writing a letter.

"A letter." Airland said flatly.

"To who?" asked Jaden.

"My penpal." Airland replied.

"Oh yeah, that one chick from London." Jaden said a minute later.

Airland mubbled something that sounded like 'sexist', before going back to her letter. Syrus looked confused and Jaden shrugged. Airland was still writing her letter when Alexis came over, she and Jaden exchanged a look. Syrus had been reading a book that looked to be a million pages long.

"Uh... Jay... can I talk to you outside?" Alexis asked after a long akward silence.

"Sure Lex." Jaden replied. They left the dorm and closed the door. "What's up?"

"Airland and Syrus! They're totally in denial!" Alexis said frustrated. "How come the first girl that likes Syrus is as stubborn as you!"

"Hey!" Jaden said hotly.

"Sorry..." Alexis quickly said. "My point is, we need to get them together."

"But how Lex?" Jaden replied. "I mean, if Airland is as stubborn as me, its gonna take a lot to get her to admit to _anyone_ besides me she likes Syrus. She never told me she _liked _him, just that he's cute (ignore) and she wanted to go to the dance with him. Which happened, if I have to remind you."

"Well, we could force them to kiss each other." Alexis said micheviously. "Then they'll realize they like each other and get together!"

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Jaden demanded, Alexis smirked.

"Just follow my instructions..." she said simply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dance practice!" Jasmine cried happily.

"No..." Airland moaned.

"Today, we're making you were your costume." Mindy said evilly.

"Anything but that!" Airland cried, she tried escaping, Alexis blocked her. "Lex! Let me go!"

"Not until we get you outta the boy clothes and into girl ones." said Alexis.

"JADEN!" Airland screamed.

Back at Jaden's dorm...

"Did you hear that?" Jaden asked sitting up.

"That sounded like Airland!" Syrus said laughing. "Looks like Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy are having fun..."

"Poor girl... I'd hate to be forced to wear a dress..." Jaden said quietly.

Syrus looked at him with an odd expression.

"Wouldn't you avoid wearing one anyway?" Syrus demanded.

Jaden flushed and Syrus sweatdropped.

"Of course!" Jaden said hastily.

"I do not even know why I know you Jay..." Syrus muttered.

"At least I'm not in love with a card!" Jaden shot.

"Take that back!" Syrus exclaimed angry.

"No!" Jaden cried.

"Take it back Jaden! Or Airland and I will post your diary on the internet!" Syrus threatened.

"IT'S NOT A DIARY!" Jaden screamed.

Back to Alexis' dorm...

"That was definatly my brother..." Airland thought as she was hiding in the bathroom from Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis. "And Syrus is obviously threatening him about something..."

"Airland! Change already!" Mindy cried.

"Crap..." Airland muttered, she saw the window and climbed on top of the toilet seat and opened it. It wasn't a far drop to the bottom. She pulled herself onto the ledge. She was definatly going crazy if she was doing something so risky to avoid wearing a dress! She dropped down and fell onto her feet. Pain shot up her legs and she doubled over in pain. "Ow!"

"Airland? Are you okay?" she heard Alexis ask.

"I have to get outta here..." Airland winced as she weakly stood up and darted down the path. "I'm not gonna wear a dress!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Airland!" Jaden exclaimed in surprise when his sister fell through the doorway. She was covered in dirt and was grinning.

"Hiya bro! I escaped!" she said proudly.

Syrus smacked himself in the face and closed his eyes. What the heck was going on? Airland smiled at her brother and best friend brightly. She then remembered what Chancellor Shephard had told her and realized she had to tell them.

"Guys, I have something to tell ya. I'm being promoted to Ra." she whispered.

"What?" they said shocked.

"My grades are too high for Slifer... I don't wanna go, but I have to... my exam is the after the Hop." Airland said quietly.

"But... but..." Jaden stuttered.

"I'm sorry dude." Airland said flatly. "Unlike you, I actually go to class."

"Who are you dueling!" Syrus squeaked.

"I'd rather not say..." Airland said closing her eyes.

She indeed did know, but she couldn't bear tell him before the dance. It would make a space between them that wouldn't fade before the duel was over with. One that Airland never wanted to happen. Because after denying it for so long, she could no longer. Airland liked Syrus, that was all there was to it. But she was too jealous of Dark Magician Girl to tell him. All the opportunites she always had to, she had let slip away. If Airland won this duel, she would go to Ra, but her opponent would be told that something would happen if he lost. She couldn't tell Syrus or Jaden just yet... she had to hide the truth...

"Airland... are you alright?" Syrus asked quietly.

"Yeah!" Airland said quickly. Hiding the fact she was the opposite. "I'm alright! So, who wants to help put Lex on a wild goose chase?"

_What's wrong with you sis? What're you hiding..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Lalalalaa... I have music stuck in my head! Okay, now can you guess who Airland has to duel? And what's gonna happen between her and Syrus? And if you get the chance, check out Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever's fanfic! It rox my sox! Okay! Please R&R faithful reviewers! Till the next chapter!

Anime Goddess and Protector


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO GX, If I ever did, I would jump for joy, then introduce my OC in this fanfic to the show. But, I will never do that and I don't own YGO GX. And I will also never meet Wayne Grayson either. Life doesn't like me...

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed and corrected me on any mistakes I may of had! I know it's been forever since I last updated. Ever heard of writersblackage? I HAD IT FOREVER! Now, I can write again. This is the Halloween Hop Chappie! YAY! And I have moved on with my obsession. I NOW AM OBSESSED WITH BASTION MISAWA/MISAWA DAICHI! HAHA! Sorry, spazz attackage. Thank you for the amazing costume ideas, Izzaliza! And Atilea and I are going to be writing a oneshot/fanfic with the weirdest pairing in the world... JUST DON'T KILL US! Please Read and Review GX fans!

Anime Goddess and Protector

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Halloween Hop

"Whoa." was all Syrus could say when he got a look at Airland, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy when they met up in front of the gym. "They look..."

"Awesome..." Bastion, Jaden, and Chazz finished.

Airland, to break hearts, had chossen to go as the Dark Magician Girl! (Though everytime she looked into a mirror, she had to restrain herself from destroying it or herself...) She made sure to wear a pair of shorts that matched the skirt underneath and she even did the rosey cheeks. Her hair was styled out the same way as DMG's as well.

Syrus stared at her and felt his cheeks growing warmer. He also felt stupid for wearing a pair of vampire fangs with a black cape and a black longsleeved polo with his black jeans and Slifer sneakers.

Jaden was wearing a pirate costume, he claimed he was Will Turner from POTC. Alexis' costume worked out perfectly, she was the pirate form of Elizabeth Swan. Mindy was a witch (YES! HER TRUE IDENITY IS REVEALED!). Bastion a scientist. And Jasmine was an Arabian Princess. Chazz had chossen to go all werewolf and was wearing a realistic mask. Chumly appeared dressed up as a huge grilled cheese sandwich, making Airland roll her brown eyes towards the sky.

"Well, are we just gonna sit out here and freeze to death?" Mindy smirked. "Or are we gonna go in there and party!"

Chazz slowly took her arm before they walked into the gym. He looked like, even though he'd rather be going with Alexis or Airland, he was going to have a good time with Mindy. Jasmine smiled shyly as Bastion escorted her into the gym. Chumly waddled off to help Ms. Dorthy with refreshments. Jaden and Alexis exchanged another look as Syrus and Airland stood there, avoiding each other's gaze, and whistling.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Alexis finally exclaimed, Airland turned her attention away from her feet and towards the blonde haired girl. "Let's go inside and scare Crowler!"

"Yeah." Jaden said, grinning as he caught on. "We can put these realistic rubber worms down the back of his shirt!"

Syrus and Airland laughed as Jaden really did pull out a small jar labeled 'Rubber Realistic Glow-in-the-Dark Worms!'. All four of them quickly walked into the gym decorated perfectly for the Hop. Chumly seemed to be having fun eyeing the treats that they were selling to raise money for the card shack. The Monster Mash was playing in the background as Jaden eyed his sister shyly blushing whenever boys started staring at her. He was starting to get tempted to smash one boy's cupcake in his face for whistling, but Alexis held him back.

"Calm down, Jay. Airland can fend for herself." Alexis hissed in his ear.

"Just one punch, c'mon Lex!" Jaden growled fiercely as boys starting surronding Airland, cutting her away from Syrus.

Alexis sweatdropped, "Well... if you have too..." She released him and Jaden and Syrus began trying to get through the mob to their best friend. "Poor guys..."

"Hey, baby. Wanna come dance with me?" a boy smirked, Airland was turning a horrible shade of green and looked desperatly around for an escape route. There was none. He made a grab at her, causing her to squeak. "C'mon, I won't bite. Much."

"Get away from her!" Jaden lunged out of no where and tackled the boy. "You leave my sister alone!"

"Jaden!" Airland exclaimed in relief, Syrus grabbed her hand.

"C'mon Airland!" Syrus ordered, dragging her out of the mob who was now shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!". "Let's get you outta here!"

They ran to the safety of the janitor's closet next to the bathrooms. Syrus blocked the door while Airland slid down the back wall, her head to her knees. Syrus turned around and blinked in surprise when he saw her body trembling.

"Airland?" She didn't respond as he sat next to her. "Airland, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's always the same thing!" Airland cried. "Everytime I even try to look pretty or try to feel better about myself, boys always make moves on me and grab at me! No one ever cares about me as a person! Just about my body!"

"I care about you as a person..." Syrus whispered, she blinked her warm, tear filled, brown eyes.

"Really?" Airland sniffled.

"Really, really." Syrus smiled as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Thanks, Syrus." Airland wiped her eyes with her DMG glove. Syrus smiled even brighter. "I'm feeling better already."

_Maybe I can sing that song to him..._

"Airland?" Syrus stared at her unfocused face.

"Wha-" she snapped out of it. "Hey, can I sing you a song?"

_Random..._

"Sure." Syrus agreed.

Airland began to sing in a soft quiet voice. (Again, Disclaimer: I don't own 'I'll Always Be Right There'...)__

When you're all alone,  
And you need a light,  
Someone to guide you through the night,  
Just remember that I am here,  
To hold you close and dry your tears. 

Oh-ooh

And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there.

When you're all alone,  
And you need a friend,  
Someone to help you to the end,  
When you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.

Oh-oh

Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
But you know I'll always be right there. 

And I'll be there through the good times,  
And the bad,  
And we'll be there for each other,  
Cause you're the best friend I've ever had.

And just when you thought you were falling,  
But you know I'll always be right there.  
Oh-oooh, whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there...

"Airland?" Syrus said softly.

"Yes, Syrus?" Airland whispered, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I..." Syrus cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry, his palms suddenly sweaty, his face flaming. "I..."

_Dangit! How come those three words are so hard to say?!_

"THERE YOU ARE!" Mindy and Jasmine burst into the closet and made Airland and Syrus grab onto one another, screaming. "JADEN HAS BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU TWO!"

_Dang! They ruined the moment! _

Syrus looked crestfallen as Jasmine and Mindy snatched Airland and dragged her out of the closet.

"Hey! I can walk, ya know!" Airland exclaimed in anger.

_Airland... I love you..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Halloween is over..." Airland sighed as her and Alexis laid side by side outside the Slifer dorms, watching the red, orange, and yellow leaves fly off the branches of nearby trees. "I wish it wasn't though."

"Airland, can I ask you something?" Alexis asked, Airland raised an eyebrow. "Something personal?"

"Okay, shoot." Airland replied cooly.

"Do you love Syrus?!" Alexis finally blurted out.

"SAY WHAT?! WHAT IN THE WORLD GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?! I MEAN, IS IT OBVIOUS I WOULD EVER LIKE SYRUS OR IS IT-"

"Airland." Alexis sweatdropped as Airland started another one of her famous covering-up-for-something rants.

"-COMPLETLY MENTAL THAT I WOULD EVER LIKE A GUY LIKE SYRUS! WHO IS SWEET, AND CHARMING, AND CUTE, AND COMPLETLY HONEST, AND WHO I MIGHT ACTUALLY WOULDN'T BE AFRAID TO DATE AND-"

"Airland!"

"What?"

Airland had been jumping up and down, waving her arms in defense, her face blood red. Alexis eased her back down onto the grass.

"Breathe." Alexis ordered, Airland did so and her face went back to normal. "Now, answer my question _calmly..._"

"Yes..." muttered Airland.

"Why not tell him?" Alexis asked gently.

"Because... I HAVE TO DUEL HIM!" Airland collapsed face first into the grass and moaned. "I am such a loser..."

"Airland..." Alexis coaxed. "Is this about your Ra Promotion exam?"

Airland nodded.

"What's gonna happen if you duel him?" Alexis continued.

"Crowler's gonna tell him that if he looses, he'll be expelled." Airland moaned. "And if I tell him, then I'll loose any chance I have at getting to Obelisk..."

"Crowler's behind this?" Alexis blinked her eyes before growling. "That no good, cross dressing, grandma look-a-like, lipstick wearing egotistical fruitcake!"

Airland started giggling and so did Alexis. The two friends looked up towards Syrus', Jaden's, and Chumly's dorm and let out equal sighs.

"This is harder than I thought." Airland admitted.

"Sweetie." Alexis got a glare from Airland. "Sorry, trying to be sisterly here."

"Go on." mumbled Airland.

"I think that, no matter what, you and Syrus will stay friends. Duel or no Duel." Alexis finished.

"You really think so?" Hope was clear in Airland's sweet voice. Her brown eyes shining with a new found happiness.

"I know so." whispered Alexis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am done! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! I love SUGAR! Okay, spazzage over. Now that I am complete, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to their faves and alert lists! Please R&R and I'll try to get chapter 6 up ASAP! (attempts to murder Writersblockage) Bye!

Anime Goddess and Protector


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO GX, If I ever did, I would jump for joy, then introduce my OC in this fanfic to the show. But, I will never do that and I don't own YGO GX. And I will also never meet Wayne Grayson either. Life doesn't like me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Without a Trace

"Airland!" She turned around to face her twin brother. His warm brown eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Jay..."

Airland had disappeared after dinner and Jaden had just found her at the base of the cliffs. Staring out into the dark cruel waves. Storm clouds passed by and across the moon. A rumble of thunder sent goosebumps going up Airland's arms and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She shivered as a cool gust of wind blew. Jaden approached his sister, standing next to her. (He still had a bruised cheek from where that boy had managed to slug him before Shephard and Crowler broke up the fight.) Airland had felt suddenly lost in the world. She felt as if everything she had ever worked for, dueled for... had suddenly vanished without a trace.

"What's wrong?" Jaden repeated firmly.

Airland looked down at her feet and closed her eyes.

"Airland, please. Tell me." pleaded Jaden finally.

"No." Airland answered as lightning struck across the skies of Academy Island. A light rain shower started and Jaden stared at his sister as rain poured onto them, soaking their matching Slifer Blazers. "I won't... I can't..." She turned to him, brown eyes piercing. "I won't be you anymore..."

_What are you talking about?_

"I won't let my life be controlled by dueling! I won't let that control my emotions, my feelings, my desires any longer!" Airland stepped back away from her brother, she stopped when the heels of her sneakers reached the edge. Raindrops ran down her face and she started to shiver even more as she grew colder. "Dueling isn't everything anymore... not for me."

"Dueling isn't everything?" Jaden felt like those were the most absurd words he had ever heard from his sister's mouth. "What are you talking about, Airland! We've been dueling all our lives! It's been this way for ten years! You can't stop now!"

"Yes, I can!" shouted Airland, she growled. "And I will... just because you want to be blinded by everything for this stupid card game, doesn't mean you have to drag me down with you! Have you even thought about everyone else's feelings? Or have you only put yourself headfirst into dangerous situations for the fun of it?" Airland was trembling with the own harshness in her voice. "You can't even see that someone loves you... as much as I used to admire you."

"What?" was all Jaden could whisper.

"ALEXIS LOVES YOU!" Airland finally screamed, it rang all throughout the campus.

The Slifer's all stopped eating and looked around. The Ra's all looked at one another as if a ghost had screamed it. The Obelisk's all remained silent and still. Syrus and Alexis (who happened to be in his dorm at the time, talking to him about Airland) froze and looked anxiously towards the door.

Jaden staggered backwards and collapsed anime style before hopping back up, "SAY WHAT?!"

"She does... and you're too wrapped up in your blindness to notice." Airland was breathing hard and the waves were thrashing with the storm. The night tide enhancing Airland's anger towards Jaden. "I won't let dueling control me any longer."

"Airland..." Jaden inched closer towards his sister.

"Stay back!" she ordered, she almost lost her balance.

"Airland!" shouted Jaden when she began to fall, he ran to grab her, but she had already fallen into the icy waters. She let out an earsplitting scream as she fell in compeltely. "AIRLAND!"

"JADEN!" her voice came from the waves, he finally spotted Airland being pulled further out to sea. "HELP!"

"AIRLAND!" Jaden screamed, he was about to dive in the water when something held him back.

"JADEN!" Airland cried again, Jaden saw her fearful wide brown eyes one last time before she went under... she didn't resurface again...

"AIRLAND!" Jaden collapsed to his knees, staring blankly out into the ocean. He pounded his fist into the ground. "NO! AIRLAND! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Airland was gone... without a trace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry so short. I'm having writersblockage again! Evil thing... but what will happen to Airland? Did she die in the storm, or did she survive somehow? Find out in Chapter 7: The Warrior Returning Alive! Please R&R faithful readers!

Anime Goddess and Protector


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO GX, If I ever did, I would jump for joy, then introduce my OC in this fanfic to the show. But, I will never do that and I don't own YGO GX. And I will also never meet Wayne Grayson either. Life doesn't like me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Warrior Returning Alive

_Where am I? What's going on? Am I alive?_

Airland opened her brown eyes to find herself underwater and inside a huge bubble. She automatically freaked out when she saw a little girl with wide light blue eyes, dark blue hair, wearing a light dark tan cloak, a dark green top, and a dark blue skirt holding a sceptor sitting next to her.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were a goner." the girl said grinning.

Airland's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates as she began to stammer, "W-Who... w-what are you?"

The dark blue haired girl cocked her head, "What's the matter? Never seen a Duel Spirit before?" Airland nearly fainted when the girl smiled at her and spoke again, "I'm Eria the Water Charmer!"

_I have to be dead... this is all a hallucination... I can't be sitting in a BUBBLE talking to one of the Elemental Charmers... I must have bit the dust... AW MAN! WHAT A BUMMER! I'M IN BUBBLE WORLD!_

"No, you aren't." Eria said, reading Airland's thoughts. "We're almost to the surface world. There, we'll meet up with Aussa."

"Did you save me?" Airland blurted out.

Eria nodded slightly, "I was talking to some of the water spirits and saw you. So I had Bubbleman create a transport bubble for you so you could breathe. Now, I'm suppossed to get you back to Academy Island, Aussa's teriotory and we'll try and get you back to the Red Dorms." Eria then added in a sly tone. "So you can tell Syrus the truth."

"What do you know about Syrus?" Airland said, narrowing her eyes.

Eria only smirked as Airland notice duel spirits swimming around them. She recognized a Space Mambo, Liquid Beast, Water Dragon, and a Toon Mermaid. Then she saw Bubbleman wave to Eria, who waved back. Airland was now convinced she was really dead and ended up in Duel Monster Heaven aka the Card Graveyard.

"Hey! There's the surface!" Eria exclaimed after a few minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Airland..." Alexis burst into tears again as Syrus and Bastion hugged her.

Jaden was silently staring out into the cruel waters, his only hope was that his sister had managed to float back to Academy Island and was wandering around the island looking for her way back. His refused to talk to anyone and Syrus was an emotional wreck. Mindy and Jasmine couldn't even talk without bursting into tears. Bastion was grieving in his own way. Chazz had locked himself up in his dorm and refused to speak to anyone.

"We'll find her..." Mindy sniffled. "We have to..."

Jaden pulled out his deck and looked at one of his magic cards.

_If only this game was real... then I could play The Warrior Returning Alive and bring back my sister... But she's right. It isn't real. Dueling isn't everything anymore..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eria! Took ya long enough!" a girl wearing square goggles, a pair of dark blue shorts, a dark green top like Eria's and the same type of cloak with light dirt brown eyes and chin length spiky brown hair holding a sceptor exclaimed. She eyed Airland. "Oh... this is her."

"Hi, Aussa." Eria replied, popping the bubble once they were on the beach nearest to the volcano. "Yep, this is Airland Yuki. The one and only."

"I still think I'm in the Card Graveyard..." Airland muttered as Aussa examined her.

"Most people would," Aussa replied. "I'm Aussa the Earth Charmer. Nice to meetcha."

_Syrus... he would always say that... that was the very first thing he said to me, and it was the first thing that made me notice how sweet he was... _Airland was on the verge of tears. _Will I ever get to see my friends again?_

"C'mon, we have to find Hiita around here somewhere." Aussa ordered, she grabbed Airland by the sleeve of her soaked Slifer Blazer and began pulling her deep into the forest.

Like before, Airland began to see different earth spirits. She spotted a Maji-Gire Panda, Master Kyonshee, Rescue Cat, Griggle, and Cat's Ear Tribe. She was totally freaked out now. Eria and Aussa seemed to notice.

_I'm going insane! I'm going insane!_

"Hey..." Airland said suddenly. "Where's my duel spirit? Toon Magician's Valkyria?"

A/N: If I misspelled it, sorry. Please nicely point it out in your review!

"She's hanging out with Silent Magician." Eria explained. "She'll probably pop up sooner or later."

"Silent Magician? Who's Duel Spirit is that?" Airland blinked her warm brown eyes in confusion.

"Alison Andrews'." Aussa answered. "C'mon! I can see Fox Fire playing with Hiita!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with straight waistlength jet black hair and icy green eyes wearing goggles like Aussa's was sitting in her Ra Yellow dorm watching two Duel Spirits having a sceptor fight in midair. The boy was Silent Magician, one of her duel spirits. The girl was Toon Magician's Valkyria, a Duel Spirit that belonged to Jaden Yuki's twin sister. Alison Raven Andrews had heard that Airland had become lost at sea and felt sad. But one thing puzzled her, if Airland was gone, how come Valkyria was still there?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya!" a girl with reddish-brown hair and reddish-brown eyes karate kicked the Fox Fire currently battling her and flipped back in front of Airland, Eria, and Aussa. She was wearing a black skirt with an outfit similar to Aussa's and Eria's. She was holding a sceptor as well. "Hey, guys. So this is the infamous Airland Yuki."

"Lemme guess, Hiita the Fire Charmer, right?" Airland sighed.

Hiita smirked, "Who else would be battling a Fox Fire at the base of a volcano?"

"Hiita, we have to get her back to the Red dorm." Eria replied at once. "Now."

Hiita rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine... don't get your wand in a knot."

Aussa giggled and Airland only sighed again. Something told her she wasn't going to be surprised if they came across the last Elemental Charmer...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we should go look for her." Jasmine suggested. "Maybe she's still on the island."

"Of course she's on the island!" Syrus said, on the verge of tears. "Where else would she be?! Dueling's her life!"

"No, it isn't."

Chazz, Mindy, Bastion, Jasmine, Syrus, and Alexis all turned to Jaden. It had been the first time since Airland's disappearance he had breathed a word. His eyes were dark and hollow and Alexis felt like a weight had dropped inside her stomach.

"Airland and I were fighting. About dueling." Jaden closed his eyes to gather himself. "She stepped back away from me, her heels at the edge. A storm was happening and the waves were crashing. I moved forward and she lost her balance... and..." Jaden couldn't bring himself to say the last words. He skipped them. "Dueling isn't her life. It isn't everything anymore..." Jaden whispered, Alexis stepped forward. "And... she also made me uncover my eyes. I was hiding them in shame... I realize the truth now..." Jaden turned to Alexis, everyone else staring at them. "She made me realize..." Jaden's mouth was dry. He gulped before he said the hardest words he could ever say. "I love you, Alexis."

Alexis' eyes filled with tears of joy before she threw her arms around Jaden's neck, "I love you, too!"

Bastion and Chazz anime collapsed while Mindy and Jasmine sighed. Syrus kinda twitched a little before he looked towards the main building. He could imagine Airland and he sighed.

_Where ever you are, Airland... I want you to know I love you as well. You are a warrior..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon! Keep up you weaklings!" Hiita teased as Eria and Airland lagged behind as they ran through the thick forest. They had been running for what seemed like hours and Airland was fatigued, starving, and worried to death. Eria was panting, "You two are so slow! You're worse than Shirelings!"

Aussa spoke up, "Hey, let's take a breather. Airland looks wiped and starved."

"Fine." Hiita rolled her reddish-brown eyes before they collapsed in a grove. "I'll find her something to eat. Humans... always having to do stuff like that..."

Once Hiita was gone, Aussa and Eria turned to Airland.

"Poor girl, she looks like she's been through a lot lately." Eria tisked. "I wish we could help her."

"Find her some water." Aussa then ordered. "I'll find some fire wood. It's getting dark and we're gonna have to camp here tonight. We'll find Wynn tomorrow."

Airland sprawled out and felt her eyes begin to close as she looked into the starry sky. Crickets chirped and created a melody. Airland had fallen asleep and felt someone shake her awake. She opened her eyes to see Eria and Aussa so asleep, they looked dead, and she saw Hiita sitting next to her. The flames from a fire dancing in her reddish-brown eyes.

"Hey, you need to eat something." Hiita said quietly. She pushed her some fruit. "I found some of this."

"Thank you." Airland whispered, she took off her damp blazer and hung it on a tree branch near the fire so the heat could dry it completly. Her white shirt had dried completly by now. She began to eat the fruit and smiled at Hiita. "This is really good, Hiita."

Hiita only nodded to aknowledge she heard her. Airland sighed and opened her deck holder. She pulled out the waterproof case surronding her deck and pulled out eight cards. Hiita watching her from the corner of her eye as she continued hugging her knees.

"What are those?" Hiita finally whispered.

"My Elemental Charmer cards." whispered Airland, her eyes smiling. "Here's you, Eria, Aussa, and Wynn..." She held up the last four cards. "And here are the Familiar Possessed cards."

Hiita picked up Familiar-Possessed Hiita and smiled shyly.

"Will I really evolve soon?" she asked hopefully.

Airland nodded, "Yeah, you will."

Hiita smiled again before she handed Airland the water Eria had collected. Airland took it gratefully and drank it all before lying back down. Her eyes slowly closing. The last she saw was Hiita admiring all the Elemental Charmer cards, a new happiness in her reddish-brown eyes.

_Maybe I can actually be worth something..._ Hiita thought as Airland drifted off to sleep. _I don't wanna be alone anymore..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Airland."

Eria shook awake the bruenette, Hiita had covered her up with her dry blazer in the middle of the night and put the cards back in the deck holder on Airlands belt, and she ate a quick breakfast before they headed off again. This time towards a place where Wheeler, a monkey that had kidnapped Jasmine, was set free by Jaden. They reached it and Airland jumped when she saw a girl smaller than the other Charmers' sitting on the edge of a log, staring out to the sea. Airland took notice of a gentle breeze coming from the girl. She had light green hair pulled into a ponytail and light green eyes. She wore the same outfit as the other Charmers too.

"Hiya, Wynn." Aussa said.

"Oh, hello." the Charmer turned around. "I'm Wynn the Wind Charmer."

"I'm Airland Yuki... uh... the duelist." Airland sweatdropped.

Wynn had hope in her wide eyes, "Does this mean we'll be able to evolve soon?"

Hiita, surprisingly, answered. "Yes, Wynn. It does."

Airland blinked, looking lost.

"Uh... mind telling me what's goin' on?" She asked, chibi-blushing.

Eria and Aussa sweatdropped, shuffiling their feet.

"Well, you see, Airland... by helping you, we'll be allowed to evolve to our Familiar-Possessed forms..." Eria sheepishly explained. "And we'll become your permanant Duel Spirits..."

Airland anime collapsed, "YOU SHOULD'VE MENTIONED IT SOONER!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaden..." Alexis sat next to the depressed boy and hugged him. "We'll find her..."

"I know... Lex... but I'm worried about her. She's my sister and..." Jaden replied, he felt her turn so she was facing him completly. "She's the one who finally made me realize the truth..." Jaden's eyes smiled. "That I love you with all my heart."

Alexis blushed before Jaden kissed her quickly. They kissed again, but more deeply. Syrus was sitting on the steps outside of the dorm, staring out at the afternoon sun. He quickly looked down at the book in his lap.

_The Lord of the Rings... Airland's favorite trilogy... now I see why Arwen was her favorite character... she was strong, independent, beautfiul, and couragous... Just like her. Gosh! Why can't I just see her one last time and tell her the truth! About the feelings I harbor for her! Why do I have to loose everything!?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airland reached the top of the hill near the Slifer Dorms about Midnight. She smiled at the Elemental Charmers.

"I can't thank you enough." Airland said softly, they were becoming transparent again.

"Now we can evolve." Hiita smiled.

"And fulfill the power of the elements." Aussa and Eria added.

"And become your protectors..." Wynn whispered with the wind.

They began to glow. Hiita, red. Eria, blue. Aussa, brown. And Wynn, green. They all transformed into their Familiar-Possessed forms. Happiness on their faces. Airland nodded slightly before they faded and she began to glow white. Airland closed her eyes as she stood on top of the hill, looking down upon her home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JADEN! ALEXIS! MINDY! CHAZZ! SYRUS!" Jasmine and Bastion shrieked from outside that night around midnight.

"What?! What's goin' on?!" everyone exclaimed as they scrambled outside.

They all had been staying at the Slifer Dorms (yes, even Chazz) and were all wide awake. Jasmine and Bastion had been outside talking when they saw it.

"Look over there!" Jasmine cried, pointing to the top of the hill.

They could see a figure glowing. A familiar figure with waistlength dark brown hair and caramel highlights with warm brown eyes. Syrus stared at it and felt tears pouring down his face. It was the truth... The Warrior Returning Alive...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: CLIFFHANGER ONCE MORE! Okay, what do you think should happen once Jaden and co, are reunited with Airland? Will Syrus finally reveal his feelings? Will Airland? If you have any ideas, PUH-LEEZE share them with me in your review! Please R&R GX fans!

Anime Goddess and Protector


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I will never own YGO GX, If I ever did, I would jump for joy, then introduce my OC in this fanfic to the show. But, I will never do that and I don't own YGO GX. And I will also never meet Wayne Grayson either. Life doesn't like me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Push

_Is it really her?_ Syrus' eyes widened as the figure collapsed. _It is! AIRLAND!_

They all took off at once and reached the unconcious girl. Jaden and Syrus began to carry her at once down to the dorms. They reached their dorm and put her in Jaden's bunk. Chumly had been off with his dad again so he had no clue what was going on.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jasmine asked with Mindy.

"She's alive!" Jaden and Alexis kept on saying while hugging and laughing and acting happy. "She's alive!"

Bastion and Chazz high-fived each other before acting like they hadn't. Syrus was simply sitting at Airland's side, watching her sleep. He had thoughts whirling in his already confused mind. Everyone left the dorm so they could not disturb Airland's rest. Syrus brushed her hair out of her eyes and began to sing a song he was thinking of.

A/N: This song was requested by Atilea. The world's largest Evanescence Nut! (Next to Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever) So, Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Understanding' also known as 'Wash It All Away'...

_The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away...

"Syrus?" moaned Airland as her eyes opened. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Syrus said quickly gripping her hand.

Airland laughed, "It's always nice to wake up to your cute face." Syrus blushed as she touched his cheek gently, "I missed you so much, Syrus..."

"Where have you been?" Syrus choked out.

"All over the island... trying to help Eria, Aussa, Hiita, and Wynn." Airland said truthfully.

_Wait a sec... aren't those the names of the Elemental Charmers?_ _Airland... should I tell you now? Can I finally reveal my secret?_

Syrus was about to, when Airland suddenly passed out again.

"Airland!" exclaimed Syrus, but she didn't wake...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airland's Dream: (Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Hello, by Evanescence.)

Airland stood in the schoolyard of Domino High. Rain clouds looming overhead. She heard a school bell ring in the background and she was wearing her old outfit. Red and black sneakers, black jeans, and a red spagheti strapped top over a black tank top. She soon heard a voice singing in the sky.

_Playground, school bell rings_

_Again_

_Rain clouds come to play_

_Again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello_

_I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll awake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I end the lie_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_I don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

"What does this mean?" Airland asked no one.

She jumped when a voice answered. She looked towards the old swings.

"Go to the one you love... he will feel the same..."

"What?" Airland said taken aback.

She never found out anymore as her dream ended and she awoke...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun streamed in through the door window as Airland awoke suddenly, her stomach growling. She had no recall of the dream as she opened the mini-fridge and made herself a sandwich before she ate it and brushed her teeth and hair. Stretching, she went outside. The sun was just rising and she decided to go for a walk. She ended up at the old playground where a set of swings and a slide were. She sat on one of the swings and moved barely, she sweatdropped when she realized she had forgotten how to push herself on a swing. Jaden or her dad used to be the ones to push her and she never really learned how to do it herself. She suddenly felt someone push her and she looked behind her when she started swinging. It was Syrus!

"Syrus?!" she choked out.

Syrus didn't respond as he continued to push Airland on the swing. She smiled as she gripped the cool metal chains with her hands and was glad she had tied her blazer around her waist before she started swinging. Syrus smiled brightly at her when she came to a stop.

"Thanks, Syrus." Airland said breathlessly. "I hate to admit it, but I had forgotten how to push myself."

Syrus only stared at her, a soft smile on his lips. Airland watched him as he sat down in the swing next to her.

"What are you doing?" demanded Airland slowly as Syrus took her hand and they started swinging slowly and gently in harmony. Airland blushed slightly, "Sy?"

"Airland." Syrus replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, techinically, you just did but you can ask another one." teased Airland.

Syrus only smiled as the swings came to a stop. Airland watched as he stood up. He seemed hesitant at first before he stood directly in front of her. She looked up and into his grey eyes. His soft light blue bangs falling into his eyes as he quickly kissed Airland on the lips.

_My first kiss..._ she realized.

"I thought you were going to ask me a question." Airland said, blushing a rosey red.

"I did." replied Syrus softly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Airland's lips slowly formed a halfsmile before she leaned up from the swing and kissed Syrus fully on the lips. His cheeks instantly began to burn and his eyes widened in surprise. She whispered one word before she pulled away.

"Yes..."

One push was all it took for the two friends to realize they loved each other. Airland looked up at the slowly rising sun and the golden pink and orange clouds thinking thoughtfully as her new boyfriend and her sat together, side-by-side, on the swings.

_Dueling isn't everything anymore... Syrus is..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aww... so sweet. I have completed with my first fanfic! Took me long enough! But I'm writing a sequel! And now that I know Season 2's storyline, I can write it that way! HAHA! And I shall be improving my dueling skills! Thanks for Reading my first fanfic! Please R&R!

Anime Goddess and Protector


End file.
